A Little Storm
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: This is just a steamy one-shot I wrote for my best friend. It's pretty much purely smut but it's Daryl smut so it's yummy. There's a newcomer to the camp and she has a thing for Daryl. I tried to portray Daryl the way I think he'd act towards a woman's advances, going off of the way he's portrayed from the show. If you don't like smut or you're not into Daryl, this isn't for you.


**Author's Note:**** This was a one-shot for my best friend. I love her to death and she was the one that got me hooked on The Walking Dead – and Daryl Dixon in particular of course. Without her, you wouldn't be reading this. So I'd like to thank her, first and foremost. And then I'd like to thank all of you for reading. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you reading this. I hope you enjoy it and you're always more than welcome to shoot me a message or write me a review. I'd REALLY love to hear from you!**

Daryl's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the ceiling of his tent in the dark.

He waited a few seconds and then he heard it again, the sound of branches snapping under someone's or SOMETHING'S feet. He shot up into a sitting position even as he reached out with one hand and grabbed his crossbow from beside his cot. He pointed it at the entrance of his tent, where the noise was coming from, as a shadowy figure drew closer.

He heard the telltale ZZZIIIIIIIP of the zipper of his tent being opened and he drew his bow up, pointing it at the cause of the sound. He had his finger on the trigger and was JUST about to pull it when the figure turned around to zip the tent closed again.

He sighed and relaxed, lowering his bow as the figure turned to face him again.

"What the hell are ya doin', girl?" he hissed at the new girl in a hushed tone, "You TRYIN' ta get yourself killed?"

"I'm sorry," Jay apologized, her voice just as quiet as she took couple more steps in his direction, "I just…"

There was a loud clap of thunder and she gave a squeak and dove for his cot. He grunted as she partially landed on him and then wrapped herself around him, hugging his body tightly. He flinched and his whole body stiffened before he tried to squirm away from her. But she wouldn't let him.

He gave a sigh and chastised, "Scared of a goddamn storm. Good Lord!"

She didn't say a word, just gripped him a little tighter as another loud rumble sounded.

"You gonna let me breathe?" he asked her.

"Sorry," she told him, "I just… I've been scared of storms since I was a little girl."

"Ya killed your first damn walker today," he reminded her, "Didn't even FLINCH. But you're scared of a goddamn storm? That don't make no sense, girl."

"I know. It's stupid," she agreed, "I just… I thought I'd hunker down with one of you guys."

"So ya picked ME?" he questioned, "Daryl Dixon?"

He felt her nod her head as it rested over his chest and her arm loosened around him a bit as she pressed herself closer to his side.

"I thought I'd be safest with you," she informed him.

"ME?" he repeated.

"You're the toughest of the guys here," she replied.

"There are two damn COPS in this group," he pointed out, "And ya pick me? A backwoods redneck, the outcast of the group? That's a little back asswards, now ain't it?"

"Daryl, you've survived the longest on your own," she said, "I have NEVER seen anyone kill zombies like you do, not even in the movies. You're good with a crossbow, a gun, a knife, hell ANY kind of weapon. I just… I thought that you'd be the best person ta go to ta make me feel safe. I… I didn't mean ta piss you off or cause a problem. I'll just… I'll just go. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Jay sat up and he felt the loss of her body heat instantly.

Lightning flashed and he saw the rejection in her hazel eyes. He knew that feeling. And it felt like shit.

He sat up and gently reached out to wrap his hand around her wrist as he told her, "Look, I'm sorry. Ya can stay if ya want."

She looked away from him and replied, "I'm not stupid, Daryl. I know when I'm not wanted. Just let me go and I'll go back ta my own damn tent."

"Don't be like that," he scolded, "I'm just… I'm not used ta this whole… people dependin' on me thing. I'm used ta takin' care of myself and keepin' ta myself. I'm not used ta people comin' ta me for things."

"Well get used to it," she stated, her voice soft now, "Shane's day as Rick's second is comin' to an end. He's changing, Daryl. And he's getting reckless. Since Rick came back… There's been this underlying tension. Hell we ALL know that he wants Rick gone. Either that or he wants him dead. He's not too happy about not being a part of Carl and Lori's family now that Rick's back. There's something brewing between them. And it's gonna end badly."

He nodded. So she'd sensed it too? He wasn't the only one.

"You know who he's gonna pick as his second?" she pressed.

He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "No fuckin' idea."

"You," she told him.

"Ya don't fuckin' know that," he challenged.

"I do," Jay retorted, "I overheard Rick talking with Glen the other day. He was using the kid as a soundboard since he's a freaking genius. Glen wasn't too sure about the idea but I walked over and informed them that it was the best damn idea I'd heard since I got here."

Daryl let her wrist go and gave a snort of laughter, asking her, "And just why is that?"

"Because you've grown attached to this group, whether you're willing to admit it or not," she pointed out, calling him out on it, "And you know what it takes to survive. You're not like Merle. You don't just do whatever you want. You don't just do what's good for you. You look out for the WHOLE group now. And since Merle's been gone… You're changing, Daryl. We can all see it. You're a good man, a DAMN good man. I heard about how you spent DAYS searching for Sophia-,"

"Don't you bring that up," he growled, pointing at her.

"Even when everyone else had given up," she continued as if he'd never spoken, "You know what it takes to survive and you do what you have to in order to keep the group together and alive. You'd make a DAMN good leader. And I didn't hesitate to tell Rick that. You know what he did? He agreed with me."

Daryl's eyes grew real wide and he couldn't stop himself from asking, "He did?"

"Yes. He did," she replied with a nod, leaning closer to him and looking him RIGHT in the eye as she told him, "You're so much more valuable to the group than you know, Daryl. Damn it, I wish you could just see that! I don't know what happened to you as a child and I won't push you to talk about it. I don't wanna drag up the past. But I can see more in you than the rest of the group and I'm the newest member of the group. The others of the group are starting to see it too. I'd fight for you. I don't know you all that well but I'd fight for you if it came down to it. And, if the group separates, I'd go with you. I know I'd be safe with you. So THAT'S why I came to YOUR tent tonight, not Rick's or Shane's. Besides, you honestly think I'd go anywhere NEAR Rick's tent when Lori's in there? Come on now."

He chuckled. She was trying to lighten the mood after some pretty heavy shit. Hell he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she'd just told him that Rick wanted him to be his new second. And soon. And he was valued by the group? Hell he didn't know that! This woman, the newest member of the group, hadn't judged him like the rest of the group had. Shit they'd all labeled him as some backwards, backwoods, hot-headed, ignorant redneck. But she didn't. She had faith in him when NO one else did. Not even his brother. It made him squirm with unease.

Jay smiled at him and leaned in to press her forehead to his. He flinched and jerked his head back. But he didn't miss the sadness in her eyes as she gazed at him.

She slowly brought her hand up and cupped the side of his face. He wouldn't meet her eyes, his blue-gray orbs darting every which way but into her eyes.

She gently rubbed her thumb back and forth over his skin and murmured softly, "I have NO idea what you've been through. And I won't ask if you don't wanna tell me. But I'm HERE for you. RIGHT here. And I'll be here if you ever wanna talk, about ANYTHING. I won't push. I won't bug you. I'll leave it to you. But you can't push me away like all the others. Because I see right through the front, Dixon. I know that there's NOTHING you want more in life than to be accepted. You might act like you don't care but you do. It hurts you SO bad to be labeled by the others, to be rejected. I have NEVER met a man so strong. You're like a damn punching bag-,"

Daryl jerked away from her, laying back down on the cot and rolling to face away from her, and she lowered her head and dropped her hand into her lap, telling him, "I know. I'm sorry. Bad choice in wording. But what I MEANT by that was that you just sit there and take and take it and take it but you don't speak up. You don't stand up for yourself. Sure, you might be quick to jump into a fight. But it's only because you don't want them to see how it hurts you. I've NEVER met a man that can take as much shit as you do. And those scars, those bruises… Those aren't something to be ashamed of. They're something to be PROUD of. You survived a rough life, Daryl. You pulled through when most kids would've curled up and counted themselves out for the count. They're proof of the pain you're capable of bearing. They're proof of your strength and survival, you're ability to endure and push through."

He'd never looked at it that way. This woman might've only been 22 but she was so much wiser than her years. She was the newest member of the group, only having been a part of the group for the past two months, but she knew him better than ANYONE else, even his brother. It shocked him and yet scared him.

"I know. I've given you a lot to think about," she stated, "But I'd better go before I wear out my welcome. I'm sorry for bothering you."

She pushed herself to her feet and he couldn't bite back the words.

"Don't go," he said before he could stop himself.

Jay froze and slowly turned to face him. She cocked her head to one side and he sighed.

"I… I could use someone ta talk to," he informed her, "No one else wants ta listen ta me."

She gave him a sad smile and went over to sit down beside him.

"You don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to disclose. Just whatever you wanna talk about, whether it's walkers or the weather or whatever," she said.

He chuckled and rolled over onto his side to face her, picking at the cot beneath him with a fingernail. He couldn't exactly see them talking about the weather.

"My old man…" he started, having to clear his throat before he could continue, "He was a real mean somebitch. He used ta get drunk all the time, like Merle, and he'd get real mean. He beat ma and he'd smack us kids around too. I always felt like shit 'cuz I never fought back for myself. But I'd fight for ma. That's why I got it worse than Merle. I'd stand up for ma. Merle didn't stand up for nobody but himself. He always told me 'Suck it up, ya pussy. Wipe your nose and quit whinin'. The world's a cruel bitch and she ain't gonna stop for you. So stop you're fuckin' blubberin'. All you're doin' is wastin' your damn time and wastin' those stupid tears.' I took it ta heart. The bruises, the scars… Most of 'em are from my old man."

He felt her hand rest over his and jerked his hand away, looking down at hers. Then he looked up at her, seeing tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "You NEVER should've had to go through that."

"I don't need your fuckin' sympathy," he growled.

"I don't care if you need it or if you want it," she informed him, "You've got it."

She reached up to brush her tears away and told him, "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me. I won't tell a soul. I PROMISE."

Daryl nodded. He somehow knew that she wouldn't. He didn't know why but he DID trust her.

She gave him a tiny smile and slowly leaned in. He froze, just watching her. He saw her closing her eyes and figured that she'd lean in and press a kiss to his forehead like she'd done earlier. But that's not where her mouth was headed. He tensed up, his eyes growing real wide as she brought her lips to his. Her lips were soft, despite the conditions they'd been living in.

She let her lips linger on his for a few seconds before pulling back a bit to look down at him. He pushed his head back into his pillow as far as he could as he gazed up at her. She'd kissed him. She'd just fucking KISSED him!

He blinked as he watched her.

"I like you, Daryl," she whispered, "I know you've got a good heart, despite all the shit you've been through. There's a good guy in there somewhere. You've just gotta find him and set him free."

NOBODY liked Daryl Dixon. He was smart enough to know that. And she'd mentioned that she thought he was a good guy earlier but, no matter how many times she said it, he just couldn't seem to wrap his head around it, to make himself believe it. He'd heard NOTHING but bad things about him his whole life until this woman came into his life, until she'd joined their little group. And now, here she was, telling him that she thought he was a good man, that he was capable of doing the greater good for not just himself but the WHOLE damn group.

"I know…" she murmured softly, "It's gonna take time to sink in. It's hard for you to believe. But my opinions won't change. I'll wait for you to see it. It'll sink in sometime. You've been rundown and abused your whole life so a few compliments here and there aren't going to mean shit to you."

She'd gotten the hammer right on the nail there.

Jay cupped the side of his face in her hand and gently brushed her thumb back and forth across his cheek as she gave him a small smile.

"I should probably leave you before I kiss the crap out of you," she teased lightly.

He couldn't fight the smile that curled his lips as a single snort of laughter escaped him. She was definitely different. He'd give her that.

"I uh… I've never… I've never been with a woman…" he stammered, growing nervous.

She gave a little gasp, jerking her head back in surprise. He swallowed and looked away from her. He'd blown his fucking chance. Way to fucking go, Daryl!

But she reached out to cup his chin in her hand and turn his head, making him look at her as she brought her face closer to his and told him, "That doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you haven't been with a woman or if you've been with fifty women. What matters is that you're a GOOD guy, Daryl. And I know that you're capable of something great. You'd make a DAMN good boyfriend and ANY woman that you choose would be lucky as hell. I know you'd protect her and stay by her side, even when you just wanna scream at her. I know you could be patient and faithful. I know you could be caring and understanding. I know you're still new to all this interaction with the group but you ARE learning. And it's showing, a little at a time. Daryl, all I want is for you to be happy, for you to know that someone actually cares about you. I know that might be hard to believe but it IS true. And so what if you haven't been with a woman. Hell I don't care if you've never even KISSED a woman before – although you can't really say that because I just kissed you. Everyone had to start somewhere. Everyone had to learn."

He hadn't thought of it that way. He'd just thought that he wouldn't be good enough, he wouldn't compare to the other guys she'd been with. But she was right. Everyone had to start somewhere.

He bit his lip and looked away from her, feeling a little uncomfortable by the fact that she was lying beside him again. When had she lied down? He didn't remember that. But she was. She was lying beside him, her arm resting over his chest and her hand still cupping his face.

"I'd never do anything you didn't want," she informed him, "Unless it was for your own safety or your own good. You know that… Right?"

He nodded to her but wouldn't look into her eyes.

"Daryl, look at me," she whispered, drawing his attention.

Daryl just couldn't help himself. He looked into her eyes and found her gazing down at him.

"I know you're scared and I know you don't know what to do. I know you're unsure of all of this. But I would NEVER rush into anything and I would never push you to do anything. You get to be the one to call all the shots, okay? And we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Not just for tonight. I mean in general," she explained.

He nodded. That was good to know. He still couldn't believe that she was interested in him. Hell NO woman had ever been interested in him. He'd never even kissed with tongue! Merle always made fun of him for it and so had their old man but it was what it was. The girls had never been into him.

Still, it was nice, knowing that someone had faith in him, that someone gave a shit about him. He couldn't fight back the grin that stretched across his face at the thought that a woman actually wanted him.

"Yeah," he said, nodding to her.

"Yeah?" Jay asked, a smile curling her own lips.

"I said yeah, didn't I?" he questioned, his brows furrowing.

She smiled and gave a little giggle as she nodded but told him, "I just wanted ta make sure. And don't hesitate ta stop me at ANY point, okay? Any time you feel uncomfortable, you just let me know."

He nodded to her and she leaned in and pressed her lips to his again. She gave him a few kisses just on the lips before slowly parting her lips to press a couple open-mouthed kisses to his lips before she let her tongue dart out of her mouth to slowly slide it over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for her, granting her permission, and she dipped her tongue into his mouth, teasing the tip of his tongue with little flicks of her own. She swirled her tongue around his and started to massage it with her own.

He pulled back, panting slightly, and blushed, telling her, "I'm sorry. I just… I'm not any good at this."

She brushed her thumb over his cheek and reassured him, "Daryl, it's fine. I promise. There aren't any rules for this. Just do what feels right, what feels good."

He nodded and she leaned back in, pressing her open-mouth to his. He loved the slide of her tongue against his, the warm, wet glide. He loved the way she teased him, flicking her tongue against his. But when she wrapped those lips around his tongue and began to suck on his tongue, he couldn't hold back the groan that bubbled up from his throat. He brought a hand up behind her head to hold her to him, sifting his fingers through her short, soft, brown locks.

Daryl felt his groin tighten and pulled back, whispering a cursed, "Fuck!"

He knew what that meant. He was going to start growing hard. He blushed furiously.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly, her voice quiet and gentle, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I… I just…" he tried to explain but found that he couldn't.

He trailed off and she asked, "Getting wound up?"

He jerked his head around to look at her and blushed a little deeper, nodding. He was glad that she couldn't see him blushing in the dark.

"Daryl, that's OKAY," she said with a smile, "Every man has different things that turn him on. We'll learn each other's 'sweet spots' as time goes on, if you want to explore each other like that. You'll learn how I react when you kiss here or touch there. You'll learn the noises I make and what they mean. You'll learn what I like and what I don't. And I'll learn all those things about you. You don't have to be embarrassed about your body reacting. It's meant to. You're a man, a human. And we're VERY sexual beings. So you're wired that way."

He nodded. He didn't feel so bad now that she put it that way.

"You okay or you wanna stop?" she inquired.

"I'm okay," he replied.

Jay gave a nod and she told him, "You don't have to fight back the noises your body makes. It lets me know when you like something I do. If I know you like something, I'll do it more often. If I learn that you don't like something, I won't do it anymore. You don't have to be shy about telling me if you like this or don't like that. It's totally fine. This is a learning process for BOTH of us, okay?"

He nodded and she leaned down for another kiss. He already had his mouth open for her by the time her mouth met his and she went right in for the kill, sucking his tongue between her lips. He gave a little groan and his hand fisted in her hair gently. She let go of his tongue and captured his bottom lip between her lips, sucking and nibbling gently before giving a nip and pulling back to grin down at him. He felt himself growing hard and she leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"I'm gonna try something, okay?" she asked him.

He nodded and felt her start nibbling at his earlobe. His eyes drifted shut and he gave a little groan as he felt her take his earlobe in between those amazing lips and start to suck on it. He didn't know what to do with his empty hand and it drove him crazy. But when she slid her tongue over his ear, he gave a full-blown groan and felt himself growing harder. He was lost when she slid her tongue INTO his ear, wiggling it around and exploring. He gave a grunt and his other hand came down to the small of her back, trying to press her closer to his side.

She pulled back from him and he pouted. But she smiled down at him and put a finger to his lips for a second or two. Then she did something he never would've expected. She shifted, straddling him on all fours, and slowly lowered herself on top of him, pressing her body to his.

"Is this better?" she questioned.

Daryl thought about it for a few minutes, taking the time to take it all in. He felt her pressed up against him, every part of her. Her chest to his chest, her hips to his hips. Every breath she took, he could feel it. He could feel her chest rising and falling against his. And he liked it. So he nodded to her.

"You've gotta tell me if you don't like something, okay?" she reminded him, "I can't read your mind, Daryl."

He nodded to her and pulled her down for a kiss. He was the one to initiate things this time. HE was the one that delved his tongue into HER mouth to tease her tongue and massage it with his own. He caught it between his lips and started to suck and he felt her moan as much as he heard it. It made his body hum, feeling her humming and her body vibrating just slightly against his. They continued tasting and teasing each other, exploring every nook and cranny of each other's mouths.

But when she rocked her hips down against his, he pulled back from the kiss to let his head flop back against the pillow, panting and giving a grunt as his hips jerked against hers. He couldn't control it. It just happened.

"Sorry!" he was quick to apologize.

"Don't be," she told him, "It shows me that you like it when I grind against you. I can feel you growing hard too."

He blushed and was thankful, once again, that she couldn't see it in the dark.

Jay nibbled at her lower lip and informed him, "It excites me to know that I can turn you on, Daryl. It pleases ME when I please YOU."

He liked the sound of that. That sounded good for BOTH of them. A grin stretched across his face and she brought her mouth to his for a brief kiss before she started pressing kisses to his face. She kissed the tip of his nose, giving a giggle and making him chuckle, before moving onto his eyelids, telling him to close his eyes. She kissed his forehead and his cheeks. She gave a little suck on his chin and he wondered briefly if she minded his beard. But she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she started flicking her tongue along the firm line of his jaw.

Daryl felt her working that tongue down his neck, pressing her open mouth to his skin before giving a little flick of her tongue and then moving onto the next spot. She found his pulse, thumping against her warm, wet lips, and sucked gently before biting down softly. He grunted, his hips flicking upwards even as his hand on the small of her back tried to press her closer.

She gave a little moan and he asked, "You okay?"

He wanted to know. Lord the woman was taking the time to please him and show him things that no other woman ever had. So he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Mmmhmm…" she purred, pulling her mouth back, "That's a GOOD moan. It means I like what you're doing."

He nodded. He'd remember that.

She sat up, her knees on either side of his hips, and he thought she was going to leave him for a minute. But her hands reached down to find the hem of her shirt and she slowly peeled it up and over her head. He drew in a sharp breath as his eyes roamed over all the skin she had just exposed to him. His eyes grew wider and wider as they roamed up from her slender stomach up to her large, full breasts, hidden behind all that white lace. She looked good in white. And the moonlight that sifted in through the thin material of the window in the tent and played over her skin made her look heavenly, pretty and pale.

He felt himself growing a bit harder and she smiled down at him, telling him, "It's okay, Daryl. You can look all you want. You can touch or kiss wherever you please."

LORD he wanted to! He just didn't know how. He was just SURE that she'd think his callused hands were too rough or that his hands would shake and tremble and show his nervousness. Or, even worse, she'd laugh at him because he didn't know what he was doing. But she didn't do any of those things. Instead, she reached out to take his hands in hers and slowly brought them up to cup the lace of her bra cups, squeezing her hands over his to coax him into giving her a squeeze over the lace.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes drifting shut, and gave a moan. His ears perked up at that. She liked it. Holy shit she LIKED it!

A big, shit-eating grin curled his lips as he watched her, starting to knead and squeeze, cupping her in his big hands.

"Tell me what ya like," Daryl told her, sitting up.

His eyes were even with her chest.

"I'd like it better if your hands were on my skin," she informed him, reaching back behind her.

The next thing he knew, Jay was sliding the straps of her bra down her arms and her bra went slack in his hands. He threw it to the floor and she giggled, smiling down at him as she brought a hand up to run her fingers through his shaggy, brown hair.

"You can touch me again," she told him, "If you want to. Explore all you want. You can look or touch or taste any part of me you want."

He nodded, looking up at her even as he leaned in. He wanted to watch her face, read her expressions, and see if she liked what he did. His mouth found her breast and he teased her nipple with the tip of his tongue. She moaned and her hand came up behind his head, gently fisting in his hair. So he repeated his motions, flicking his tongue over the bud again. Then he slowly swirled his tongue around it. Her eyes drifted shut and she started to gently scratch at his scalp with her nails.

He captured the peak between his lips and started to suck at it and she gave a breathy sigh. He took that as a good sign and continued his ministrations. After a few minutes, he gave a gentle little nip and pulled his mouth back. She opened her eyes, tilting her head down to look at him, and he smiled at the pout she gave. So he turned his head to start pressing kisses around the mound of her other breast and then repeated his previous actions that he'd used on her other nipple on the second.

She moaned and her back arched, pushing herself closer to his mouth. She was enjoying it. She wanted more. He couldn't fight the smile that curled his lips as he pulled his mouth back from her.

He felt her hands sliding down, down and around to the buttons of his sleeveless shirt, and she started to work them open. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say something.

"Daryl, I know about the bruises and scars, remember? It's okay. You don't have to hide from me. I don't care about the marks on your body. I care about the man that's got his arms wrapped around me," she told him.

And he did. When had that happened? He had one hand pressed to the small of her back and the other arm curled up the length of her back to press between her shoulder blades.

"You don't have to be shy. You don't have to be scared or nervous about what I think. Because NO marks on your body are going to change the way I feel about you," she informed him, "Not now, not ever."

Daryl didn't understand it but he believed her. So he nodded to acknowledge that he had heard her.

Her fingers started in on the buttons again and he didn't stop her this time. She worked them all open and gently brushed his shirt down his arms and off of him. She dropped it over the side of the cot and slowly leaned forward, pressing him back onto the cot. He reclined, his hands on her sides, and she pressed herself right up against him. He groaned, feeling her soft, warm breasts pressing against his bare chest, her hard nipples rubbing against him.

She ground her hips into his and he brought one hand up behind her head and the other roamed down to fill itself with her ample, well-rounded ass, giving her a squeeze. He didn't know how she'd react. But, when she moaned and ground down into him again, he knew that she'd liked it. So he repeated the process and got the same desired results, feeling her rock herself down against him. And LORD did she cradle him just right between her thighs. He couldn't find enough room in his jeans!

He groaned and worked his hips up into hers and was rewarded when she gave another moan, this one a little louder, and leaned down to capture his mouth with her own. A toe-curling, tongue-tangling, moan-inducing kiss ensued and he found himself fisting her hair in one hand and tugging her towards him by her ass with his other hand. But she didn't mind. Hell she worked her hips harder for him, making him growl into her mouth.

Jay shifted off of him and he gave a groan of disappointment as she moved to straddle his leg. But when he felt her fingertips gently scratching at his happy trail and then roaming down to cup him in her hand, he grunted, his hips jerking. Shit! If she didn't watch it, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

She squeezed and traced the outline of his cock over the denim of his jeans before wrapping her hand around him and giving his shaft a squeeze.

He grunted, hips bucking, and ground out of tightly clenched teeth, "If ya don't stop, I… I won't be able ta… I'll cum."

"Then we'd better not ruin your jeans," she told him, watching his face as she started pressing kisses down his chest, flicking her tongue over this scar or that one, tracing them with that wicked little tongue.

Daryl felt his stomach muscles clenching as she laved her tongue up his happy trail. And he felt her work the buckle of his belt open and pop the button on his jeans.

He hissed as she started to ease the zipper down its track, sucking a breath in through his clenched teeth as he told her, "Slow… and easy…"

Jay nodded to him and commented, "GOD, baby, you're so worked up."

He nodded in response, his eyes closing in relief as the zipper reached the end of its track and she carefully reached into his jeans to ease his cock out. She worked his jeans down and off of him, tossing them onto the floor. She placed her hands on his thighs and gently parted them before reaching down to find his balls, cupping them in her hand. He growled and his hips ground towards her hand. She was gentle, giving slight little squeezes and massaging them with her fingertips and the palm of her hand. He gave a cry of pleasure through his teeth and tried breathing in deeply through his nose and slowly out of his mouth to calm his racing heart and raging testosterone. But it didn't help. He was in trouble with this one. BIG trouble.

Daryl felt something warm and wet trailing up along the underneath side of his cock, following the vein there and he gasped. Her tongue. Fuck! Her TONGUE! Hell he nearly blew his load at just the thought but, when he raised himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her, he fell RIGHT back onto the cot with a groan. She flicked her tongue over the slit at the very tip and experimented by sliding just the tip of her tongue INTO that slit. And then it happened.

He felt her warm, wet mouth slide down on his dick. And he couldn't help it. Lord he wanted to but he couldn't. He came in her mouth in a hot, wet rush, his hips jerking sporadically. It was like nothing he'd ever known. And he expected her to pull her mouth back, to glare down at him, to slap him. But she didn't. She just took it all in stride and swallowed it down, licking and sucking him clean. Then she started to use that wicked mouth on him, bobbing her head as she sucked on his shaft, sucking a bit harder on just the head, teasing the slit with the tip of her tongue, flattening her tongue and running it around the head. She never used her teeth. She just sucked with her lips and tasted him with her tongue.

"Fuck!" he cursed, "Jesus, Jay! Good LORD…"

His hands fisted in her hair and he tried his best to keep from moving his hips even though what he REALLY wanted to do was thrust into her mouth. Still, he had enough sense not to, figuring that it would probably gag her.

After a while, she pulled her mouth back and he groaned in disappointment, reaching out for her as she got onto her knees and then pouting as she climbed off the cot. But she didn't leave him. She reached down for the button of her jeans and he gasped as her skilled fingers worked it open and then attacked the zipper, tugging it down in a hurry. She slid her jeans down her long, slender legs and he drank in the sight, nibbling at his lower lip as she came over to join him again.

She climbed on top of him again and he slowly slid his hands up the backs of her thighs as she leaned in to kiss him. Their kisses were long, slow, languid. There was no rush, and there might have been desperation but it was to please, to give not to take. He could taste his cum in her mouth and on her tongue and it drove him mad. His hands found her ass and cupped her over the thin, lacy material of her boy shorts as he gave her a firm squeeze and rocked her down against him. His cock twitched, feeling the lace slide over his sensitive head. He felt her hand roam down in between them to wrap around his cock and start pumping his shaft, her grip firm and her motions slow and easy. She worked her thumb over the slit at the very tip and he felt her work the beads of moisture growing there around the broad head.

Jay felt him tugging at her panties and she pulled back, smirking down at him to sit back and ease them down and off of herself.

"Teach me how ta touch you," Daryl told her, "Teach me how ta please you like you pleased me."

She smiled down at him and nodded, replying, "It'll be easier if we switch positions and you're on top."

He nodded to her and she climbed off of him. He felt her loss instantly, just like the other times, and he hated it. He wanted to feel her pressed RIGHT back against him. He got up too and she lied down on her back. He was quick to follow her down, climbing on top of her and straddling one of her legs.

"What do I do?" he asked her.

She took his hand in hers and slowly guided it down her stomach and on down between her thighs.

"Give me two fingers," she told him.

He held two fingers up and curled the rest of them into a fist. She used them to slide them over her slit and he found that she was wet.

"Fuck!" he cursed, "Is that a good? Do ya like that?"

"It IS good, baby," she moaned, "You feel how wet you've made me? I got so turned on working you up."

Daryl groaned and leaned down to try pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck like she'd done to him. She let go of his hand and gave a soft moan into his ear, arching into his touch as he slid two fingers up and down her slick center.

"Mmm… You're such a quick learner," he heard her purr, "You can slide one or two fingers inside if you want. I'm tight but I'm not a virgin so it won't hurt me if you slide two in. I've only had sex with one man though, if it makes you feel any better."

He gave a single snort of laughter, his breath fanning over her neck, and her hand came up to fist in his hair as he continued to kiss her neck, working his way down.

He slowly slid one finger inside and she ground her hips, sliding it in all the way down to the knuckle. He growled, wrapping his lips around her nipple, as he felt her hot, wet pussy around his finger. He looked up at her and slowly started to work it in and out of her. She moaned and rocked towards his hand, pressing herself RIGHT up against his palm.

"If you curl your finger in a 'Come here' gesture, you might be able to find my g-spot. If you can find it, it feels SO fucking good when you rub it or tap it. It's like… Like when I play with your balls," Jay explained.

Oh he'd find it then. He was determined now. She'd pleased him and made him cum and by damn he was going to return the favor.

"Where is it?" he asked her, "Can ya tell me?"

She nodded and he curled his finger inside of her like she'd told him, waiting for her next instruction.

"Just slide your fingertip down along the wall of my pussy and… Uhn!" she started to say before giving a cry as her hips jerked against his hand and her thighs trembled a little.

"Shit! Did I hurt you?" he questioned, "What WAS that?"

"Mmm…" she purred, "Do it again. You found it."

So that was a good jerk and tremble. He'd remember that. And he now knew how to find one of her sweet spots. He took great pride in that.

He leaned down and started kissing her neck. He sucked gently and started to work his finger in and out of her, rubbing against that rough patch along her wall. He loved the throaty moans he could coax from her, the way she arched into his touch and clutched at his back, fisting his hair. He loved the way that she moaned and sighed his name. He had a feeling he could grow hooked on this, that he could get hooked on HER. He didn't know if he'd like it with a different teacher.

Daryl decided to add a second finger and his thumb brushed over something between her slick folds. She cried out and her thighs trembled.

"Fuck! Yes!" she gasped.

"What?" he questioned, "What did I do?"

"Your thumb…" she whined, "You found my clit."

"What, this thing?" he inquired, brushing his thumb up over it again.

She whined and fisted her hand in his hair as her thighs shook.

"Mmm…" she sighed, "Yes. That thing."

"How do I work it?" he asked her.

She smiled and gave a little giggle before explaining, "You can rub circles over it or press on it or pinch it. Just try to be careful. Don't be too harsh with it. It's like your balls, remember? It's the center of pleasure."

He nodded and started to rub circles over the little bundle of nerves, watching as her hips and her back arched at the same time and she whined, her thighs trembling. He smiled in triumph. By damn he was getting something RIGHT. And neither Merle nor his old man was jeering him in his head. They were both silent. He was getting something RIGHT for once. Daryl Dixon had done something well.

"Ohhh… Daryl…" she moaned as he rubbed at her clit and worked his fingers inside of her.

Hell he was surprised that he could do both at the same time! But he did. Hearing her breathing grow heavier, he got an idea and started to press kisses down her stomach.

She giggled and he paused, looking up at her.

"Sorry," Jay apologized, "Your facial hair tickles."

"Sorry," he told her, "I can shave it if-,"

"No, no," she was quick to interrupt him, shaking her head, "I like it."

He smiled up at her and continued on his way, dipping his tongue into her belly button. Her laughter came to a screeching halt and he stole another peek up at her to find her gazing down at him. She almost couldn't because of how large her tits were. But she peeked down at him from between them and he gently caught the skin just under her navel in between his teeth, giving a tiny nip. She whined, arching towards his face, and he smirked. She liked nipping. He'd remember that. Just so long as he didn't actually hurt her.

He worked his tongue over one of her hip bones and then the other before working lower. He nuzzled at her dark curls with the tip of his nose and he couldn't miss the scent of her desire. It was heady, intoxicating, and he brought his mouth down to her center.

"How should I use my mouth on your clit?" he questioned.

"Lick, suck, tug gently. Just like with my nipples or my tongue," she said, her breath coming quicker.

Daryl knew she was anxious to feel his mouth on her. So he brought his mouth down and captured that little powerhouse of nerves between his lips. He worked his tongue over it and heard her moan. He swirled his tongue and she moaned. He sucked and she gasped. Her thighs trembled and she ground towards his face. He reached a hand up to slide two fingers inside of her and work her pussy over some more, groaning around her as he felt her coating his fingers and hand in her wet heat.

He pulled his mouth back after a few minutes, feeling her thighs shaking harder and feeling her tug gently at his hair as she panted. He brought his mouth down, flicking his tongue over her slit, and she gave a long moan.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh please, Daryl! Please!" she begged.

He'd never make her beg. While he liked the sound, he wasn't his father. He wouldn't make a woman beg. His old had made his ma beg before he'd let up on her and let her go but, even though Jay was begging him to give her pleasure instead of stop hurting her, he would NEVER make her beg.

He gave in with a growl, slowly sliding his tongue inside of her. She gave a noise that sounded somewhere in-between a whine and a sob and his eyes snapped open to look at her. Her hands fisted in her own hair and she rolled her hips up against his face.

"Fuck! Oh, Daryl! Mmm… God that's SO fucking good… Oh eat me, baby. Eat me all up," she panted.

And he did. Hell he DEVOURED her, using his hands to hold her ass and bring her legs up to drape them over his back. He fucked her with his tongue and sucked and licked and devoured her pussy. He didn't let up until she shrieked and his eyes shot to her face, finding a look of pure, unadulterated, extreme pleasure washing over her features. Her face scrunched up and he continued to lap at her, licking away the warm, wet rush that poured into his mouth.

Then he slid up her body, resting on top of her, and asked, "Was that good?"

"Oh you have NO idea," she told him breathlessly, giving him a huge grin as she cupped his face in her hands and brought him down for a steamy kiss that made him groan and grind himself down against her.

When he finally pulled back to breathe, she informed him, "My ex never did that for me. It's SO much better than a man's fingers. Hell it might even be better than sex!"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta test that theory," he told her.

Jay just smiled up at him and nodded, reaching a hand over the cot and fumbling blindly with their clothes without tearing her eyes from his. She finally found her jeans and held something up with a triumphant grin. It was a rubber in a foil packet.

He smiled and nodded to her. He was ready. He'd never been more ready in his whole life. And he'd sure as SHIT never been harder in his life. Good Lord! His cock was twitching and it was painfully hard, standing at full attention for her, bobbing against her stomach.

"Mmm… So eager," she purred before gently shoving at his stomach and telling him, "Get up onto your knees for me, baby. We've gotta get him suited up for the big game here."

He chuckled but nodded and did as she'd told him. He watched her pinch the tip of the condom and slowly roll the rubber down his hard dick. She ran her fingers over it, making sure that there weren't any holes and ensuring that it fit nice and snug. He hated the feeling of the damn thing but he knew that he wouldn't hate what came after. There wasn't a DOUBT in his mind that he was going to love having sex with Jay more than anything he'd ever done so far in his miserable life.

She gave him a little squeeze, making him groan and close his eyes, and smiled up at him, telling him, "All right. We're good ta go."

He nodded and was quick to ease her back onto the cot, actually thinking enough to slip a hand behind her head to make the landing softer for her. She smiled and his lips met hers as he drove his hips down into hers. She moaned into his mouth and he gave a growl as his cock slipped inside of her. He worked his hips forward until they met hers and he was buried clear down to the hilt. He froze, just taking it all in, trying to memorize the way it felt to be inside of her. The hot, wet, tight walls that were surrounding him and the way her hands came up to clutch at his shoulder blades. The way her tongue tangled with his and the moan she gave when he finally DID pull his hips back.

Daryl found a slow, steady rhythm, not wanting to hurt her. She clung to him, her hips rising and falling to match his motions, and brought her legs up to wrap them around his waist. He felt her squeezing him with her thighs as he picked up his pace a little and she nodded to him.

"You can move as fast or as slow as you want," she said, nearly panting, "And you don't have to be afraid you'll break me. I'll tell you if something hurts or if something is uncomfortable. You can thrust harder if you want. You set the pace and I'll slip into sync."

Oh but he'd slipped into the pink. And he LOVED it.

He nodded to her and worked his hips faster, feeling that now-familiar feeling building up inside of him again. It was like this tension building up in the pit of his stomach and this tingling starting at the base of his spine. He wondered briefly if she felt the same sensations before she came. But that thought was driven from his mind as he heard her swear sharply.

"Fucking hell!" she hissed, "Son of a BITCH! Mmm… Daryl… Are you close, baby?"

He nodded to her, not trusting his voice, and she told him, "Good."

He felt her skin growing hot to the touch and her muscles tightening. Her thighs squeezed him tighter and her hands clutched at his back as she tipped her head back and whined.

"SO close!" she cried.

He nodded and leaned down to bury his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking and even biting gently at her skin. She whined and her back arched, pushing her breasts up into his chest. He felt her thighs start to tremble around him and her walls fluttered in anticipation of the big moment. God it nearly made him cum right then and there. But he bit his lip until he tasted blood and forced himself to cool down. She was SO much fucking better than his damn hand. Mary Palmer and her five sisters could go fuck themselves as far as he was concerned. He wouldn't have any use for them ever again. NOTHING could even come CLOSE to comparing to Jay. Not the sweet, sexy woman underneath him. He pulled his head back to watch her face, not wanting to miss a single reaction her body gave.

He rocked his hips harder, faster, somehow knowing that she needed it. If he did that before he came, why wouldn't she?

Her whines came more frequently and she started nibbling on her lip.

"Shit!" he cursed, feeling that sizzling sensation start low in his spine and start to work its way up, the nerves coming alive and his body humming with sensations.

He heard her gasp and then she froze up just before her body jerked against his, her hips bucking wildly and her hands clawing at his back. Her nails raked down his back and he gave a growl, loving the pleasure/pain sensation. Her thighs shook around him and her walls quaked, clenching tightly one second and then releasing a few later only to do it again and again. Feeling her come undone around him, seeing her beautiful face scrunch up in pleasure, hearing her whine his name, he lost it. He rammed into her, hard and fast, desperately seeking to reach that high, to fly over the edge with her. And, after only a few more thrusts of his powerful hips, he did. Throwing his head back and giving a hoarse shout as his hips jerked and he spilled himself into the condom. He slowly rode out the aftershocks and then slumped against her, burying his face into her neck and pulling her right up against him, basking in her warmth and comfort.

But she didn't fight it. She didn't seem to want to go anywhere. Instead, she just held him close, running her hands over his back and through his shaggy, sweat-soaked hair. She eased his face out of her neck to press kisses to his face. She cupped his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs as she gave him the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

"THAT, Daryl Dixon, was DEFINITELY something to be proud of. My ex might've sucked at what he did but YOU sure don't. I have NEVER come harder in my life," she informed him, "THAT'S something to be proud of."

A huge, shit-eating grin plastered itself to his face and he nodded to her before slowly easing himself out of her. They both groaned and he forced a laugh, instantly feeling the loss. He slipped the condom off of himself and pitched it into the trash bag there in his tent.

She rolled over onto her side and let him take the side away from the side of the tent, the side closer to the flap to get in and out, in case something should come up.

He wrapped one arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. He was glad she didn't rush to leave. He actually liked having her stick around. And he knew that he'd want to see a lot more of her in the future.

"I'm glad ya liked it," he told her, "I sure as shit did. But I think ya already knew that."

She giggled and nodded, resting a hand next to her head as she curled right up to his side, draping one of her legs between his.

"You want me to pull the covers up?" she asked him.

He shook his head and said, "Fuck it. I'll air-dry."

She laughed and he stated, "I'll wake up when I hear the others gettin' up and around. I'll be sure we're both covered. And I don't give a SHIT what any of 'em think about us either. I don't like the way Shane looks at ya. He looks at ya as if you could be his new plaything or somethin'. Makes me wanna knock his damn teeth out."

She giggled and asked, "Aww… Is someone jealous?"

"No," he lied.

"I think sooo," she teased.

"Maybe a little," he amended his previous statement.

"Just a little?" she asked, gently tweaking his nipple.

"All right. Maybe a lot," he corrected himself for the last time.

"Is that your final answer?" she inquired.

"Yep," he replied with a nod.

She kissed her way over to his nipple and sucked it into her mouth before purring, "Mmm… I thought so."

He gave a groan and there was a clap of thunder. She jumped and wriggled closer to him. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Good Lord, woman," he chastised, "Scared of a little storm?"

**Well, thanks for reading and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one. I've got another Walking Dead fanfiction and a Red Canyon one too. I always enjoy hearing from readers and you're always MORE than welcome to message me about anything. Hope to hear from you soon! :D**

**Libby**


End file.
